


"Not my fault"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy is hanging out with Wilbur and gets drunk, Wil takes him to his house and he sleeps there. Next morning he tells Tommy to take a shower and he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his excuse being "he didn't have clothes to change into" then...well you can guess based by the tags.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	"Not my fault"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable! also this was supposed to be a "drunk sex" fic but I decided to change that

Tommy was hanging out with Wilbur and his mates. They were at a pub and they somehow managed to sneak Tommy in. They were all sitting outside, drinking, except for Tommy, who was just scrolling through his phone. 

"Yo Tommy, why don't you try a shot?" One of the guys say 

Tommy lifts his head up from his phone, he's not surprised he asked that since they're all really drunk. 

"I don't think we should let h-" Wilbur starts but is cut off 

"It'll be fineee" 

Wil was the most sober, after Tommy of course. 

I mean, it wasn't illegal since adults were supervising him, so might as well? He reaches for the small cup and takes a sip. It wasn't as bad as people described it, yeah his throat burned a little but it felt good in a way, refreshing, almost. He eventually finished the whole cup. 

About 40 minutes later he was already wasted, tripping over both his feet and words. 

Wil's friends take their leave, not being able to drive, Wil called ubers for all of them including himself and Tommy. 

It eventually arrives and he goes and opens the backdoor of the car. He picks up Tommy bridal style, carrying him into the car.

"Wil~ I'm not that drunk, I can walk!" Tommy says, struggling under Wilbur's grip, Wil just rolls his eyes, knowing it's a lie. He opens the car door, placing the blonde in the back and sitting right next to him. 

Tommy leans his whole body onto Wilbur, wrapping his arms around the brunette's chest. The older doesn't seem to bothered, knowing he probably won't remember shit tomorrow. Plus, why would it matter? They're hugging, just like all friends do! 

Problem is, despite them being friends, it's still a bit weird for a 24 year old man to be this close to a literal teen. 

They soon arrive at Wilbur's apartment and Wilbur picks up the younger, once again. 

"Oi dickhead, I can...I can wa- walk...by myself" Tommy says, slurring on his words, while reaching out his hand to Wilbur's face. The older raises an eyebrow at him but Tommy just leans back into his arms. They enter the big apartment and Wil places the smaller on his couch. 

"Sleep here, if you need anything I'll be in my bedroom upstairs." Wil says to which Tommy just groans but doesn't fight back. 

They both fall asleep, being drunk definitely speeding up the process. 

Next morning, Tommy woke up with a slight headache. It may have been his first time drinking, but he didn't drink enough to get a really bad headache. 

Tommy sits up from the couch, looking around. He tries to remember what happened last night but he can't recall anything past taking a few shots, where is he and how the fuck did he end up here?! He starts panicking and starts looking around. He notices a guitar randomly on the floor and remembers 

'Oh... Wilbur must've taken me to his house' He lets out a sigh of relief and heads to the kitchen. He wouldn't mind if he made himself something,right? 

He takes out whatever he could find and quickly makes himself breakfast, he doesn't want to be more of a burden than he already has been so he decides to wash the dishes after himself, it's the least he can do. 

After a few minutes he hears footsteps and then sees the tall brunette standing in front of the doorway. 

"Morning Tommy, did you sleep well?" He asks with a yawn following right after 

"Y-Yeah, thanks for letting me stay, I'm sorry if I'm bothering too much-" 

"Oh not at all, don't worry about it man" He says and grabs a cup of water up to his face, taking a sip. Tommy watches him move the glass to his face and wonders how his lips would feel against his- wait, stop. okay what the fuck. why was he thinking about that- 

"Something wrong?" Wilbur asks and puts the cup back on the counter. 

"N-No I'm just thinking" 

"About?" 

'Shit. Think of something, Tommy, think think think-' 

"Uh, if you wanted to record anything? since we're at your house and everything, might as well take advantage of the situation, right?" He chuckles awkwardly 

"Oh yeah! We can stream later, but now, go take a fucking shower. I'm not gonna sit next to you for 2 hours when you smell like that" Wilbur says with a joking tone, not wanting to seem mean, to which Tommy just nods and goes to find the bathroom. 

Wilbur goes over to the living room and decides to just watch TV until Tommy's done. It had been 20 minutes, what the fuck was he doing in there? 

Speak of the devil, not a second after, he saw the blonde male step in the room with a towel wrapped lazily around his waist, it looked like it could just fall off anytime. 

He didn't notice he'd been staring for a while until Tommy raises an eyebrow at him while stepping closer. 

"W-What are you-" Wil stutters, but before he can finish Tommy sits awfully close to him and snickers 

"You didn't give me clothes to change into, dipshit." He tuts 

"Well you could've yelled for me to bring you some, you didn't have to come out like this!" Wilbur yells, he could feel his cheeks heating up 

"I'm literally only showing my chest, it's not my fucking fault if you get hard from me showing off a little skin you nonce" Tommy says jokingly, he chuckles but quickly stops when he notices Wilbur isn't laughing with him. Just...staring? 

"What?" Tommy asks, Wilbur doesn't answer and just gets up, standing in front of Tommy. The younger curiously stands up as well, he then feels a pair of hands wrap around his waist. 

"W-Wil?" Tommy stutters, placing his hands on the older's chest, trying to push him away lightly but he didn't budge. "Wilbur?!-" 

He's cut off by the other pressing his lips against his, he's caught by surprise, and this being his first kiss doesn't help, but he tries mimicking the older's movements so he doesn't look like a complete fool. 

What the fuck was happening, there's no way this is real...Wilbur is- KISSING him?! what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck- 

Wilbur finally pulls away, they both try to catch their breathes. Wil slightly smiles at him before tugging onto the towel around the shorter's waist. He looks over at him for a sign of approval, and Tommy just nods. 

The towel is slipped off and the blonde is now completely naked. 

Wilbur lets his hands trail down to the younger's ass and he softly whimpers at the action. 

"Let's go to my bedroom" Wilbur says and Tommy follows right after. 

Wilbur pushes the younger onto the bed and crushes their lips together in a fierce kiss, tongues twirling, and hands roaming over each other’s body. 

"Tommy, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt yo-" Wilbur begins but is cut off 

"Wil, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. Please." The blonde begs which makes the older's member twitch in his pants 

"Alright." 

Tommy laid on his back as the brunette began to undress himself and once they were both naked he couldn’t help but stare at the other's much skinnier and smaller body. 

"God you're so perfect." Wil muttered under his breath and flipped the other over. 

He stands up to take a bottle of lube out of his nightstand quickly, and smears a decent amount on his fingers. 

"This may hurt a little, okay?" Wilbur whispers into the younger's ear 

"Could you shut the fuck up and just hu-" Tommy says but his ramble is cut off by his own moan when he feels Wilbur's lubed up long finger enter him. 

"Yeah? What were you saying?" Wilbur teases him, he want's to add another finger in the second Tommy starts speaking but he just let's him adjust instead. 

"F-Fuck..." Tommy mumbles 

Wilbur adds a second finger,and moments later, a third finger. He then starts thrusting them in which makes Tommy moan like crazy. 

"FUCK W-Wilbur- pl-Ease" 

"Please what, darling?" Wil smirks 

"Please just fuck me please." He begs while panting 

Wilbur pulls out his fingers and Tommy whines at the sudden emptiness. 

He lines up his member his Tommy's ass and slowly enters the tip in. 

"W-Wait-" Tommy quickly says and Wilbur stops moving 

"Hm?" 

"C-Can you...just...wait for a moment?" Tommy quavers and Wilbur smiles "Of course, tell me when I can move" 

They wait a minute for the shorter to adjust to the length. 

"M-Move please" Tommy whispers hesitantly and Wilbur is happy to oblige 

He slowly starts thrusting into the younger, a moan coming out of the blonde's mouth with every new movement. 

"Holy shit, Wilbur-" Tommy literally yells at the feeling 

"You're doing so good baby,just a little longer" Wilbur whispers 

Tommy whines, feeling Wilbur angle himself to hit his prostate before he all but screamed at the feeling. He was hitting it so well, so hard. He loved every second of it. It felt so good. 

Wilbur felt his release fast approaching. He reached forward to wrap his hands around Tommy's errection, wanting him to cum before him. He stroked fast in time with his thrusts, grunting into Tommy's ear and leaving a purple bite mark on his neck. 

Tommy moaned louder, the over stimulation causing him to scream as his orgasm hit, cumming over his stomach and the dark blue bed sheets. 

Wilbur pulls out, grasping his member in his hands and stroking himself, flipping the other around and positioning himself in front of Tommy's face as his own release hits, cum drips onto Tommy's face and into his open mouth. 

"Jesus christ." Wilbur huffs 

"Yeah." Tommy whispers with a now raspy voice 

They give each other a smile before standing up to clean after themselves. 

Tommy probably won't be able to stream for a while after that, not with the current state of his voice at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo hope you enjoyed, I'm still learning how to write smut so sorry if this is horrible. Don't bother asking me to take this down cause I won't lmao. Also lmk if there are any tags I should add/remove! Have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
